


Why me?

by Kabuto1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Androids, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, Drug Addiction, Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Passion, Police, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Game(s), Self-Discovery, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Talking, a lot of thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto1234/pseuds/Kabuto1234
Summary: Post-Android Revolution Gavin is partnered up with new detective model RK900. Of course, they started on a bad terms, but with time became friends. Now almost 2 years later questionable activities start to happen in community, where androids are involved. How will it affect the current society? To make matters worth Gavin is caught up in his feelings towards his partner, but should he accept them and confess, or stay silent and just go on like he did in the past?





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who read my Dragon Age fanfics and were waiting for more, as I promised, I am sorry. DBH is just such a marvelous game and I can't let this idea just disappear in my head. So I am gonna neglect DA fandom and finish this big "book" first and then I will come back to Dorian and ma boy :3
> 
> For the new people here, hi ;) This story will be a long one so bare with me. I am new to writing fanfics with multiple chapters, thus I am not quite sure what length is a minimum or if there is any tbh. I will add more tags as I go, but for now they give a brief outline on what I am gonna cover in this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and stay till the end :)

Sitting in the parking lot with a steaming coffee in his hand Gavin mindlessly stares into the distance. The music was playing in the background instead of news or some bullshit motivational audio book, making it easier to concentrate on his thoughts. There is no definitive answer to this question, he is so desperate to crack, though, as even Gavin himself, the person who these feelings belong to, can't quite understand them.

It has been almost 2 years since the androids were given their freedom and equal rights, as well as Gavin being partnered up with RK900. Even though it looks like Connor, has the same voice, there is something about him that is different. With time, of course, Gavin's character might have rubbed off on to the android, but from the day they met, Nines was always different. 

…

“Fuck this!” - Gavin shouted, slamming the door of Fowler's office. He knew Fowler wouldn't come after him arguing, as there was no matter to discuss; Gavin just needed time to think all through. Unfortunately, this habit was new to him at this time and aggression quickly took over him. 

Looking at his desk, there it was, a newly manufactured plastic “partner”. Its white jacket was too bright, the look on its face of being better than anybody else in this room and robotic smile; all of it was pissing him off. Getting closer to the android, Gavin grabbed it by the jacket and pulled it closer to him.

“Listen carefully, prick,”- Gavin whispered angrily,locking his eyes with the machine. Not wanting to damage the android, which now can get him into serious trouble, he continued speaking instead of resolving to violence - “I don't care which factory you came from, or whatever rights you were given. Just know that you are still just a fucking machine to me!”

Feeling satisfied Gavin lightly pushed the android and began to walk past Nines with a smirk. However, the android grabbed his hand, turned the man around and punched him in his stomach. The pain was so sharp and unexpected, making Gavin fall on his knees with a quiet puff. Squeezing the shirt with his hand on his chest, Gavin was gasping, trying to find air. 

Putting the hand on human's back RK900 swiftly bent down and whispered into Gavin’s ear: “I am not here to play games or deal with your personal problems, detective, let's try to peacefully co-exist in this environment”. Straightening himself back up, the android slowly walked up to his desk, that was located next to Gavin’s, and began to analyze the files.

Thankfully in the next year, after countless fights and arguments Gavin grew on Nines, and now they are friends, but is there something more? Is there something deep down Gavin's heart telling him otherwise? 

…

His train of thoughts has been interrupted by a light knock on the car window. Turning around Gavin saw the face of Nines, smiling at him. Turning off the engine of the car, music sharply faded, letting Gavin's ears adjust to the environment. 

It was raining outside, which is a common occurrence for this time of the year. However, Gavin never carried an umbrella with him, as he thought of it as a useless item. Thankfully, he had his usual hoodie on, which will do for now. Gathering the files scattered in his car, Gavin put on his hood and stepped outside, quickly realising how dumb this decision was, as it was hailing like crazy.

As always with one swift movement Nines opened an umbrella to cover his partner, while he himself was motionlessly standing near by. 

“Um… thanks”- Gavin mumbled softly, looking away, as in times like this, when he was interrupted in the middle of thinking, he felt the most vulnerable. Glancing at Nines a few seconds later he yelled with his usual tone of voice: “Are you just gonna stay in this rain like a dummy or are you gonna finally join me under the umbrella… prick”. He didn't mean to offend Nines, but this is just how Gavin is; there is no way he can live a day without insulting someone. 

Without a word Nines went up to Gavin, curved his hand around the other man's hand and began to lead the way to the police department. At first Gavin though nothing of it, but then the realisation hit him like a lightning. Screaming from the top of his lunges Gavin jumped out from the cover: “What the fuck is this!! Why did you so that!?” 

The response came cold and calculated, but at the same time slightly confused: “This is what I saw people do, detective. Either way, I don't know why would you feel uncomfortable. First of all it is the most convenient way of standing under the umbrella. Also, it provides the most coverage for both of us this way. Besides…”

“Phck” - he mumbled, running towards the DPD, wetting the files in his hand. 

…

Inside the department with a hot coffee in his hand, he glanced at the Nines with a soft expression. His hair was wet and some locks fell down on to his face, covering android's LED light. For a second he looked so real, so human, but he knew; Gavin knew it wasn't true. But does it really matter? Does it change the way Gavin treats his partner? 

Turning away to take a small sip of his coffee he looked back at his hand, that felt warmer for some reason, wondering: if they are just partners, just friends, why did it feel so good… so reassuring… so natural?


	2. The New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines are assigned a new case, that for sure will challenge not only Gavin's case solving ability but also his relationship with Nines down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, yay! It didn't take me long to come up with a follow up for the first chapter I wrote, which is a good thing :) There is a lot of information in this chapter about the case, victims and etc so that is why this one is longer than my previous one. However, there are still some interactions between Gavin and Nines that will make you die of cuteness xD 
> 
> Hope you like it guys :3

Casually drifting away at his workplace, Gavin effortlessly put his feet on the table, leaned back, making himself comfortable in the chair. Putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, he began to slowly lose consciousness.

In a few minutes, when Gavin was ready to finally enter the world of dreams, Fowler's voice came as loud as a siren: “Gavin, Nines, in my office, now!” Of course, he heard the captain as clear as day, but he wouldn't be Gavin Reed, if one warning was enough. 

Passing Gavin by, Nines softly put his hand on the other man's shoulder and shook him a little to wake Gavin up. Of course, Nines wasn't an exception to Gavin's unspoken rule, thus he didn't react at all. Leaning closer to Gavin, so that that the other man can feel his breath on his skin, that surprisingly for Gavin was warm, just like human’s one. In a quiet voice Nines whispered: “Detective Reed, wake up. Captain Fowler, expects us in his office”. 

Shivering slightly, Gavin tried his best to hide his smile. Both men knew that Gavin heard everything perfectly, but Nines still played along. He still came up to him, so close, and whispered so sensually. But why would he do that? 

Yet again, thoughts came rushing into his head, like a flood. Thankfully, he had no time to deal with them as Fowler’s voice came back again, this time louder and more angry: “Don’t make me say it again, Reed, or I’ll fire your ass!” This phrase surprised not only Gavin, but also the whole office. Fowler is a great captain, who can scream and shout, but everyone knew it was just to once in a while remind everyone that he is still their boss. However, he never said anything like this before, signaling both Gavin and Nines that this is a serious business. 

Taking one last sip of his coffee, Gavin quickly stood up and along side Nines hurried into Fowler’s office. Entering their captains office both men were greeted by angry and frustrated look on his face. Not saying a word Fowler signaled them to take a sit, while he himself stood up and began to walk around his office in a circle.

Nervously looking at each other, Gavin signaled Nines to be the first one to ask what is wrong. Instead of being a normal android, Nines did the most human thing - he rolled his eyes. To say that Gavin was shocked is to say nothing. He was sure Nines learnt this “move”, so to speak from Gavin himself, but seeing it happen in front of him was something new. Feeling even more puzzled than before Gavin kept staring in the android's direction. 

In a few seconds Nines finally broke the silence saying in his usual tone: “Captain Fowler, so what exactly happened?” 

The silence continued for a few more seconds, before Fowler grabbed five folders from one of the drawers of his desk and threw them right in front of two men. Gavin and Nines both took one of the folders and started analyzing it's content. Looking through his file Gavin didn't notice anything serious. 

…

Name: Stan Clark   
Date of birth: 03/05/1985  
Occupation: Accountant  
Cause of death: Clark's body was found by a runner early in the morning at around 6:30 AM in the national park. Man's throat was cut with a regular kitchen knife found on the crime scene. All the money and expensive jewelry were not taken. No fingerprints were found on the weapon. 

…

Looking at the picture of Clark, he looked like a stereotypical white man. Blond hair, light blue eyes and a big smile, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. The man was quite handsome as well, to say the least. Looking through the details of his death once again, Gavin thought of it as just another homicide. Clark probably had some beef with a wrong man, shit happens. 

Putting his folder away Gavin glanced over to Nines, who was holding not one but the remaining four folders in his hands, scanning every single one simultaneously. Briefly skimming over the details of other victims, Gavin immediately regretted his quick decision making. Every single person was killed exactly the same way, man or woman, it didn't matter. Same kitchen knife, same park, and yet again nothing was taken. 

Swallowing loudly, Gavin whispered quietly to himself: “A serial killer”. Nines turned around to face his partner adding: “Or killers”. 

This statement quickly sent chills down Gavin's spine. Of course once in a while in his career he dealt with killers or straight up maniacs, but mass murderer. It was something new. Before Gavin had a chance to ask Nines why he thought that more than one person was involved, the other man stood up and began to talk in his usual voice: “All the victims have nothing in common. One man was an accountant, another is a priest, another woman worked at a child care center. Despite the fact that the same weapon was used in a similar manner, after analysing the angle at which every cut was made there is a very slight difference between all of them. The lack of fingerprints on the knife and other materials, such a cloth, that could be used to cover the handle, increase the probability of androids involvement. There are no witnesses which make me conclude that they commit all of their crimes at night, as well as kidnapping the victims”. On this sentence Nines stopped talking and remained standing beside his chair. 

While Gavin was processing everything Nines have just said, Fowler finally sat in his chair and said: “That's what I thought too”. Taking a sip of water from the glass he had on his desk, captain continued - “Thankfully, we were able to keep media away from this case, but more and more articles are popping up on the Internet with each passing day. The actions of these androids will influence how the rest of the country treats the androids now, which inevitable start another protests. You two were assigned this case. Here are all the files about the victims and tapes from the places they were last seen. We don't have much time so I expect you to work fast and effectively”. 

Without a word Gavin and Nines left the office and went up to their desks. Before sitting down the android walked up to his partner and put his hand on the other man's shoulder saying with a smile: “It will be fine, detective, there is no case we can't solve”. This casual phrase was enough to give Gavin the stimuli to work on this case not only for the human's sake but also the android's one… and of course for Nines.


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines were able to understand the pattern in which these murders were taken place. However, along the way Gavin's past shined through, concerning Nines. Similarly to Gavin, Nines showed his new side to his partner, but Gavin is not really sure how to interpret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done x) Hope you guys enjoy it so far. Please if you have some time, write down your thoughts on what will happen next ;) I am curious to see where you envision this plot is going xD

At first both men decided to analyse the files individually and then discuss their opinions during the lunch. Then they would look through the footage together, trying to see the pattern of these murders. 

Sitting at his desk Gavin opened the file with Clark once again, scanning it more carefully this time, looking for clues and leads. However, after close analyses of the man’s files nothing caught his attention. There were no drugs in his system, making Gavin conclude that the victim either knew the android or was simply too scared to act. There was nothing interesting about the kitchen knife either as it was the most common model that can be bought in almost every single store in Detroit. 

Closing the file Gavin took a sip of his already cold coffee and moved on to another file. This time it was a woman. First and foremost Gavin ran the program to see if there are any connections to the previous victim and it led him to something. Apparently, both victims lived in the same neighborhood and both had their androids long before the whole revolution thing started. It might not look like much, but it was better than nothing. Glancing over the details of her death it looked similar to Clark’s, identical he would say, but from what Nines said previously - it wasn’t. However, it was the only lead he could find as no witnesses were found. 

Propping his head up on one of his hands Gavin let out a faint sigh. Unlocking his phone Gavin froze. Apparently it took him almost two hours to look through first two victims, and to be quite honest Gavin felt frustrated. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. At this point anger started to built up inside him. But it wasn't anger towards these poor victims, or the Fowler for assigning him to this case; he felt anger towards himself. He was working in a police department for quite some time now and taking so long to just look through files wasn't acceptable. Blaming himself more and more for being stupid and unprofessional Gavin glanced over to Nines, who was looking back at him with a caring expression on his face.

“Detective…” - Nines started softly, but Gavin immediately snapped at him yelling: “What do you want prick! Just sit and work on the case, you hear me!”

Not wanting to listen to his partner Gavin returned back to his screen and began analysing files of the remaining victims. Nines didn't say anything; he just returned back to work. 

Gavin knew that getting angry at Nines was pointless and even childish, but he just couldn't stop himself, he didn't recover completely; not yet. Putting his headphones in, Gavin found a random electronic music playlist to create some kind of distraction from his emotions. Focusing on the files in front of him he was quickly done with all of them in a span of an hour. Unfortunately, there was nothing more to add to his previous lead, as yet again no witnesses, no fingerprints; nothing. 

Taking a deep breath, Gavin stood up from his desk and walked up to Nines. Gently putting his hand between android’s shoulder blades, Gavin leaned closer to the other man trying to see what he was looking at. Apparently, Nines have already started looking through the footage from the surveillance cameras. Without a word Gavin went back to his desk, sat on his chair and rolled up to his partner. Nines glanced over to the detective and let out a small laugh. Then he moved to the left a bit, so that Gavin can join the android. Literally, parking his chair next to Nines Gavin greeted his partner with a huge grin on his face, which the other man answered with a more modest but genuine smile. 

“It’s the third victim, detective, I hope you don't mind” - Nines spoke calmly, pausing the recording. Gavin just shook his head and hit the play button on the screen, resuming the footage. The time flew by, and they actually got a very good understanding on how the gang worked. 

To begin with, the victims were never kidnapped. Everytime the android would visit their owner at work saying something along the lines: “Hi! I thought it would be a great idea for us to walk back home together”. Of course if that happened before the revolution alarm bells would surely go off in victim's head, but because androids were now considered humans, people didn't mind. Then both the victim and the android would go home through the park, where the rest of androids were waiting in bushes or behind the trees. Then the victim would be ambushed and killed. Due to the lack of cameras in the park, there was no chance for the androids to be tracked down, or even see how the execution was performed. 

However, neither Gavin nor Nines understood their motifs. The victims never hit their androids; their owners were the one who actually stood up alongside androids for their freedom. Thus the question of why would they do this, remained unanswered. 

Gavin's head was hurting from all the thinking, complicating the situation his stomach was growling loudly, even Nines heard it. Turning off the computer Nines suggested: “We should grab something to eat and call it a day, detective”. There were no objections from the other man's side, so they stood up and went up to the car. Sitting down Gavin quickly threw all the junk from the front of his car on the back sit and signaled Nines to join him at the front. The road to the cafe was quiet as both men didn’t have much to talk about. 

At the cafe Gavin ordered himself simple bowl of spaghetti bolognese, with a side of nice freshly baked dark rye bread. To accompany Gavin during his meal Nines was quietly sipping on thirium from a glass. Even though he didn’t need it, this simple action of enjoying the meal together made them bond together faster and easier. When the other man was done with his food, Nines finally broke the silence: “Give me your hand, Reed”. Feeling full and happy, Gavin went with a flow, probably thinking how Nines is gonna give him a lecture on fortune telling or some other crap. However, the man was quickly proven wrong. Erasing the skin from his palm, Nines put his hand on Gavin's saying softly: “Can you hear it?” Gavin looked back at the other man puzzled saying: “Hear what?” 

Feeling slightly disappointed Nines put his hand back under the table mumbling: “My thoughts. I was certain you couldn't, but it was worth a try”.

Even though Nines was a professional in the matter of staying calm and indifferent, Gavin was still able to catch a glimpse of sadness on the android’s face. Looking at the other man with concerning look Gavin asked: “What were you thinking about?” 

After a long pause Nines finally added, sending chills down Gavin's spine: “You”.


	4. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about Nines and their now complicated relationship, Gavin decided that it would be better to avoid confrontation and instead indulge in alcohol and something more dangerous.

What did he mean?” - Gavin thought to himself, while dropping Nines off at the CyberLife tower. Feeling responsible for his partners ruined day, Nines wanted to elaborate on what he said previously, but even he didn't quite understand his actions. It felt so uncoordinated and irrational for both men, however deep down both of them knew that it was the right thing to say. Unfortunately, Nines was an android and Gavin was a human; there was nothing to discuss. Thus he decided that it would be best for both men to think it all through first and then act. 

Staring off into the distance he didn't even notice how android said his goodbye and left the car. Gavin didn't move an inch since then. Engine was running, music quietly playing on the background and, to be honest, it was too loud for him. Angrily turning off his car Gavin slammed his head on a steering wheel. 

The silence was better; much better. Soft breeze was brushing Gavin's skin through the ever so slightly opened window on the driver’s side. There was no one at the parking lot, no sound, but Gavin's own breathing. “What did he mean by that?” - echoed in his head once again. “Did he mean to say something about my detective skills? My food choices? My lifestyle?” Questions began flooding his mind, making Gavin more and more anxious. “But maybe he meant “you” in a more sensual way?” At first this thought sent warmth through his whole body, making his heart tremble. However, it lasted only for a few seconds, before doubts completely destroyed his hopes once again. 

Gavin knew that androids were capable of feeling emotions, similar to humans, but was it possible for a machine to fall in love with a human. More importantly to fall in love with Gavin. Of all people Nines could have chosen someone else, someone better, smarter, more polite. “So why me?” - Gavin whispered out loud hysterically. He wanted to laugh, due to this thought being so ridiculous. However, at the same time he wanted to cry, because his dreams and hopes were ruined; smashed into little pieces. 

At first there was confusion and slight frustration but then he thought: “If humans can fall in love with androids, why can't they do the same?” Personally, Gavin have never seen anything like this happen to others, but himself. He, himself, thought of Nines to be more than just his friend. There were nights, when he thought to himself how he would confess to Nines about his feelings. Of course, there was always a happy ending of them together, forever, but deep down he always knew that it would be impossible. 

Feeling conflicted Gavin decided that the best way to prevent himself from speculating on his and Nines future was to simply get drunk. Going home was the right option all the way. Not only there was no one to join Gavin at the bar or tell him to stop, but leaving the car in the middle of the road and sleeping in it later on was not appealing to him. Additionally, the possibility of seeing someone from the department was high. Not that Gavin was shy or anything like that, but getting a few drinks and getting wasted were two completely different things. 

On his way to his home, Gavin ordered a pizza from a nearby cafe, so that alcohol would be easier on his system. Thankfully, he arrived earlier than the delivery man and was able to tidy up his room a little bit. Taking out a big bottle of scotch from his cabinet Gavin set it up on the table along with one glass. Opening the freezer Gavin stopped. Debating on whether or not he needed ice, he decided that he just needs to get drunk and fast. 

Taking off his hoodie Gavin threw it on his sofa and began pacing around the room. In a few minutes delivery man finally arrived. Before he was even able to ring a doorbell, Gavin opened the door and snatched his pizza from the man. Tipping the guy, Reed shut the door and went to the kitchen. At the table he opened up the box and inhaled the beautiful aroma of freshly baked pizza. Even though, Gain wasn't hungry his mouth started watering. Taking a first bite, he felt warmth spread all over his body, briefly calming Gavin's mind. 

At some point he even thought that drinking won't solve his dilemma, but doubts and fear were stronger; much stronger. Not wanting to deal with them Gavin, without hesitation, angrily threw the glass in the sink. The glass shattered into small pieces, but the man didn't care. Taking the bottle in his hand, Gavin immediately took few sips. 

Alcohol was burning his throat, so he took another bit of his pizza to somewhat ease the pain. Sip after sip, bite after bite and Gavin began to loosen up. However, despite the fact that his mind was slightly clouded by the scotch Gavin was still thinking about Nines and what he said. Getting frustrated and angry Gavin took one big sip from the bottle. Coughing heavily he finally felt easy and calm. Nines, the new case and love were all emerged in one big blob of nothing, leaving Gavin’s mind empty. 

Of course he could just stop and go to bed, but alcohol was stronger. It was such an easy way to escape reality, thus he continued to drink more and more. After a few hours into the night everything became one big blurry image, with the last thing Gavin could remember staring at a small bag of red ice on his table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the short side, but tell me did I leave you hanging !? Do you think he took the ice or he didn't?? 
> 
> Please tell me in the comments what do you think he did? And maybe what will happen next?? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, tho, despite the fact that it's full of angst with no fluff at all :/


	5. One bed for two men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling confused Nines went to Gavin's house to talk to the other man. However, he didn't expect this to be the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing sexual in this chapter xD Not yet at least X) I just couldn't come up with a better title. 
> 
> To make up for the angst from the last chapter, here is a small doze of fluff, but don't expect this to last xD 
> 
> Enjoy it guys :3

At around five in the morning Nines was standing on the sidewalk outside Gavin's house. Gavin lived in a very nice and quiet area of Detroit. Trimmed grass and perfectly square bushes took android off guard at first, as he never thought of Gavin as a great gardener. Thus, he quickly ran some research and came to realise that it's just the work of a local man. However, it still felt nice to know that Gavin is somewhat invested in the appearance of his front yard. Detective’s house was a small one story house, perfect for a single man. Despite the fact that paint have chipped in the corners of the building, it still looked cared for. 

Coming closer to the door, he glanced at the window, only to see drawn curtains. At the door he decided to knock, rather than ringing a bell that early in the morning. Knocking quietly Nines said firmly: “Detective Reed, this is me, Nines.” In response he was greeted with nothing, but silence. Knocking a bit louder a few more times, Nines gave up. At first he wanted to go back to work and talk with Reed at the office, but he wanted this conversation to be private. Thus in one swift move Nines broke the door knob and quietly entered the house. 

Inside Gavin's house was dark, but thanks to Nines night vision he was able to clearly see everything. Most areas of the house were clean and well taken care of, but the kitchen and the small hall that led to detective's room were littered with various objects. First and foremost, kitchen was a mess. Pieces of glass, previously thrown in the sink by Gavin, were scattered all over the kitchen top. A few flies were gathered on the pizza, with some slices laying on the floor. One bottle of scotch was standing on the dinner table next to the pizza box, while the second one was laying on the carpet of the hallway. Alcohol and grease stains were covering various surfaces of the house, with occasional splatters of vomit next to the wide open bathroom door. Looking at the TV stand in the so-called living area of the house, Nines froze. There, next to the open drawer, he detected a small bag of red ice. 

Quickly making his way to the substance, he immediately scanned the bag for fingerprints. The bag was littered with Gavin's prints all over it, with some dating back to almost three years ago, while others were from yesterday. Nines was both concerned and scared at the same time. He couldn’t believe that a police detective would have prohibited drugs in his house. But Nines was also questioning if Gavin took it or not? Thankfully, this particular bag was sealed, but was there more? 

Running multiple checks through his head, the android rushed inside Gavin's bedroom to see the man sleeping. The man was lying in a very strange position hugging his pillow, with only his shirt, socks and underwear on. The man's jeans along with the third half empty bottle were laying on the floor next to his bed. Gavin was in a good shape, despite the fact that his eating habits, combined with the lack of sleep would suggest otherwise. Toned legs were fuzzy, with hairs getting longer closer to his butt area. His shirt was lifted ever so slightly, revealing the man's stomach. He wasn't a bodybuilder in this area of his body, but it was still toned and well defined. Nines was also able to see a narrow trail of hair heading from his abdominal area to his chest. The man's hands were also buff, making Nines wonder how would it feel to be on the place of this pillow… 

Just like humans Nines shook his head to scare of all these inappropriate images and carefully went up to Gavin. Climbing the bad, the android stayed on his knees, looking down at Reed. Grabbing his hand, Nines slightly lifted it and threw the pillow off the bad. Facing the palm of Gavin's hand up, the android pierced the other man's thumb with a tiny needle from his own hand. Taking a sample Nines quickly ran a diagnostic, nervously waiting for the results. Thankfully, no traces of drugs were found in Gavin's body. 

Relieved Nines was ready to close the door and wait for the man in the kitchen, when Gavin grubbed android’s hand mumbling: “Stay…” Not knowing what to so at first, Nines stood next to the man, trying to come up with the most efficient outcome. Ever so slightly opening his eyes Gavin whispered: “Please, don't leave me…” Feeling even more puzzled, Nines tried to quickly climb down from the bed, however, one of his legs was caught in a blanket, making the man fall on the floor. 

Thankfully, nothing was damaged, but android's LED was glowing bright red. Lying there, staring into the ceiling Nines was debating on what to do. Did Gavin act this way in his sleep and it was just one big coincidence? Or were his actions sincere and he actually needed Nines to comfort him? If it happened a few years ago, Nines would have just left the man be, but through years of being together, Nines was thinking of Gavin to be more than just his partner. Gavin was his friend and possible more.   
Standing up, Nines took of his shoes and neatly placed them close to the other man's bed. Next, he took off his jacket, carefully folded it, putting it on top of Gavin's jeans. Climbing up the bed once more, Nines positioned himself next to the other man. Laying their awkwardly, the android pulled the covers to cover both men and just waited. In a few seconds, Gavin put his hand around Nines waist and pulled him closer. Snuggling to the android, so that he can feel the other man's breathing on his neck, Gavin murmured: “Thanks”. 

Feeling happy, if he can call what he has experienced in that moment happiness, Nines carefully positioned his hand under Gavin's neck, tilted his head and entered the resting mode.


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines are getting on to a new level in the relationship, but first they need to briefly touch on some important stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. 
> 
> I am so sorry for leaving all you guys behind with zero updates. I actually started writting this chapter last year. But then I had to write some papers for finals and.... I got a bit lazy afterwards so ,I am super sorry. I hope you don't mind it xD I am gonna try to keep on writting tho, as I won't be able to live with myself if I don't finish this beautiful love story :)

Slowly opening his eyes, Nines started running all the preparatory programs in his system. Adjusting the sensors in his eyes to the bright morning sun, android noticed that Gavin was long gone. Turning to lay on his right side, facing away from the window, Nines heard water quietly running in the shower. The android's body though was still radiating warmth from where Gavin held him in his embrace. Closing his eyes Nines covered them with his palms and let out a faint sigh. “Why does it feels so...human?” - he quietly whispered to himself, looking for answer somewhere else; outside his program. 

Despite the fact that Gavin had, and still has, a very explosive personality, Nines found him to be an interesting person, rather than a total douchebag. The best analogy he could come up with was an onion. It might sound childish and unprofessional to compare a grown man with an onion, but it was the essence of Gavin's character. Dry, protective outer layer, that shieldes the soft, true nature of the man. Surely, for most people Gavin can come out as ignorant, selfish and the most rude person in the entire universe. However, deep down Nines knew, that the other man is just lost, probably was deeply hurt by life at some point; Gavin just needed someone to be there for him, to have his back. 

Nines was ready to be that person. Being an android helped him to move past this protective shell of the other man and discover the true nature of Gavin. Unfortunately, there were still questions, yet to be answered. The most crucial to get off the way immediately - drugs. Perhaps, there was time in Gavin's life, where indulging in such dangerous substances helped him to escape the harsh reality of this world. Maybe it helped him heal faster. This equation had too many ‘x' and ‘y’s that Nines just couldn't figure out on his own. Leaving the only option, with the lowest probability of success - ask Gavin directly. Surely, the man would be defensive and aggressive, this is just how he is, but with the right words Nines hoped to atleast get a glimpse of what really happened. 

In a few minutes the water abruptly turned off and Nines finally heard Gavin mutter something about his towels being too far away from the bathtub. Then the man went up closer to the door, opened the small glass cupboard, hanging right on top of the sink, and began shaving. By the sound of the machine Nines found out that Gavin uses one of these fancy razors, which are being advertised constantly nowadays. Gavin always kept his beard at a certain length, thus Nines had only a few minutes to gather his thoughts and start the interrogation, so to speak. Swiftly moving through the detective's house Nines picked up the red ice and sat at the table. Surprisingly even to himself, he began fiddling with the bag, impatiently waiting for Gavin to exit the bathroom. 

Tying a white towel around his waist Gavin ran his fingers through his hair. Looking in the mirror he, for some reason, felt light and somewhat refreshed. Observing his reflection the man dried the last water droplets left on his toned stomach and went outside. Looking around his bedroom Nines was no longer laying there on his bed sheets, waiting for the other man to come back. Shivering slightly from the open window, he went out to the kitchen, welcoming the android with a warm smile. Even though Gavin noticed a glimpse of seriousness and care in Nines’ face, he wanted to let the man know how he truly felt. 

Gathering his courage he softly said: “Thank you for being there for me last night… Nines...” Effortlessly moving through the ceramic tiles of the kitchen floor Gavin sat on the wooden chair in front of the man. His expression changed dramatically, as he saw small plastic bag peeking out of the android's fist. Despite the wind making it’s way right to the man's abdominal area through the open towel, Gavin was sweating nervously, waiting for the worst to come.

They sat in silence for a solid minute, looking at each other; gathering their thoughts. Finally Nines started with a faint sigh: “De… Gavin,” - the android slid the bag of ice to the middle of the table, as he continued - “ I want only the best for you, and I am sure you know that too, thus, please, explain everything to me. I don't need to know the specifics, just a quick overview would be appreciated”. 

The look in android's eyes was sincere, however the first instinct of Gavin's was to scream and shout, but thankfully he was able to go against his protective mechanism. Taking a deep breath the man spoke softly, looking directly at his partner: “ Just to clear the air first, I didn't take this shit in almost 10 years now, so there is nothing to be worrying about. No excuse can be accepted for what I was doing back then, it was just an addiction, you know,” - shaking his head, Gavin let out a nervous laugh, and then continued, - “ You know, life was tough back then, and… I just needed something to help me cope with all… all of that... I most certainly regret all of it, it's just… that recently I have a hard time dealing with yo… some personal stuff I mean…”. Feeling his cheeks radiating heat, the man quickly turned his head away from Nines. 

There was no way he can back up now, the truth was there in front of him; he could feel it. Thus he decided to push the man further: “ I appreciate your honesty Gav, but what do you mean by “you”? ” - as he held the other man's arm in his. 

At this very moment there were countless thoughts running through the other man’s head: “He called me Gav! For the first time in so long it is not detective or Reed, but Gav! And now he is holding my hand, phck! NINES HIMSELF IS HOLDING MY HAND!” 

Taking a few seconds to do some yoga-style breathing Gavin stood up and walked up closer to the android. One hand on the table, he leaned closer to the man, so that he can feel Gavin's breath with his sensors and whispered: “ It would be better if I showed you what I actually mean...”. With the last word being almost impossible to understand detective closed the last inches between them and planted a soft but passionate kiss on to the Nines' lips. 

The heat from the other man was now going through his entire body, messing up with his whole system, protocoles and precautions. Logical errors were popping up one by one while the android kept his gaze on Gavin. However, there was no panic, but rather satisfaction of their desires. Putting both of his hands on Gavin's torso android stood up and pushed him against a refrigerator. Pinning the man, Nines finally began to engage in the kiss himself. Opening one search after another to make Gavin not only pleased by the android’s abilities but also make him beg for more. Pressing into the other man Nines broke the kiss and moved down Gavin’s neck. Kiss after kiss and Gavin was hard with his erection rubbing against Nines' body. Neither of them were ready to do it at this very moment, not because they didn’t want it, but rather didn’t know how to. While at Gav’s neck Nines bit into it, making the other man moan with pleasure, leaving a mark, as if branding his man. 

Parting away just for a moment, looking at each other with burning desire, they finally heard a knock at the door, and the man on the other end saying: “Detective Reed, there is a new body found in the park, you are required to attend the crime scene”.


End file.
